ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Winds of Change/Transcript
Night Watchman: Hmmm, hands up, Lord Garmadon! All four of them! (Garmadon animatronic puts hands up) Oh, that's right. Ninjago won't be seeing the likes of you anymore. Good riddance. Hyah! (Shadowy figure passes by) (Imitating Chen's voice) I say we join forces, take that hunky Night Watchman out. (Imitating Garmadon's voice) Chen! Ah. No surprise you'd betray me. (Shadowy figure passes by again.) (Back to normal voice. Gasps) Who's there? The museum's closed. I know Spinjitzu! (Flashlight turns off) Huh? That is odd. (Fixes it. Screams. Gasps) Phew. I'm legally required to share I've unlocked my full potential. (Laughs echo throughout the museum.) Lloyd Animatronic: I am the Ultimate Spi-Spinjitzu Master-er. I am the Ul-Ultimate Spi-Spi-Spinjitzu Master. Night Watchman: That's it. I'm calling it in. Let's see who's laughing. Huh? (Screams) AT THE ENDLESS SEA (The Ninja fly by on their Elemental Dragons looking for a mutant Fangfish) Kai: (Laughs) Lloyd: (Laughs) Getting ahead of yourself, Kai? Heh. I'm leading this charge. (Charges at Kai.) Kai: Aah! (Splashed with water) Jay (Laughs) That's one way to cool off a hothead. Kai: Hey, no one messes up my hair! (Flies and splashes water) Lloyd Uh. Zane: (Spits and coughs up water) Cole: (Laughs) You okay there, Zane? Zane: Affirmative. It'll take more than a little water to take me out. Jay: Oh, what about a big fish? Incoming! Zane: Oh, no! (Screams) Cole: There he blows! P.I.X.A.L.: Based on its weight and size, this is the mutant Fangfish terrorizing the coastal village and depleting their food source. Zane: P.I.X.A.L. says this is the one. Lloyd: And now that he's taken the bait, let's reel him in and get him to the aquarium. Jay: Let me guess, Kai. You caught one that big once? Kai: Heck no. He was twice the size. (Fangfish lunges at him) Woah! Jay: He's almost as hungry as you, Cole. Cole: And twice as ugly as you, Jay. (Everyone but Jay and Lloyd laughs) Lloyd: It's time for the catch of the day. In line formation! Cole: It's right behind us. Lloyd: Now! (Everyone splits up, making the fish land in a boat. Sailor groans. Ninja cheer) Jay: Now that's what I call hook, line, and stinker. (Laughs) (At the docks, two people grab fishing poles) Kai: Looks like we made this place safe to fish again. If your father was still here, he's tell you he's proud. You've become a great leader, Lloyd. Lloyd: No, we're a great team. Can't say I don't miss him. Cole: It's working! (Fish is put into a tank, splashing water on everyone. Ninja screams.) Lloyd: With my dad gone, sometimes I question where I'm going. Sometimes I worry about who I might become. Kai: I know how that feels. After I lost my dad, I lost my way. But I was lucky to have my sister watch over me. Don't worry, big shot. (Playfully gives him a noogie.) I'll watch over you from now on. Lloyd: (Laughs and playfully mocks Kai) Hey, no one messes up my hair. Jay: Hey, you two gonna get in the picture? No one's gonna believe this. Getting a picture. This is awesome! Zane: Back. Back just a little further. Just a little further. Photographer: (Snaps a photo before falling in the ocean. Screams) Hehe, you guys! Jay: Oh, great! Who's gonna believe us now? (Fangfish splashes water on the Ninja again. Ninja exclaims) AT STEEP WISDOM Wu: Hmm, "Steep Wisdom." Not a bad name for a tea shop. (Chuckles) Nya: I thought saving Ninjago was difficult. Try starting a small business! Misako: Wu can't be a Sensei forever. It's about time we all help out with his retirement. Speaking of which, Nya? Nya: Oh, here, let me give you a hand with that. (Tries to take bucket from Master Wu, but he juggles it to his other hand) Wu: I am old, not weak. Misako: You look after Ninja, I look after you. Nya: Well, Steep Wisdom is staring to look like a real tea house, except for one thing: customers. Wu: Good things come to those who wait. (Enters the Ninja. They land their Dragons outside) Kai: I'm just saying, it was big but, I've seen bigger. Jay: As big as your ego? Zane: Right. Wu: Oh, who am I kidding? I'm tired of waiting. I'll put the Ninja to work. (Picks up box) Ninja, you need to find customers. Jay: No "hello, how's it going, glad to hear you saved the day...again?" Cole: Yeah, Sensei. We're all a bit tired. You mind if we handle this tomorrow? Wu: We all have a share if this business succeeds. How else do you expect me to be able to afford all your new uniforms? (Puts down box and opens it) Which reminds me, your new ones arrived. Kai: What do they look like now? Zane: New suits? Jay: Sweet! Cole: I bet they're off the hook. All: (Sees outfits, but they are shirts with the Steep Wisdom logo) Huh? Zane: Those do not appear to be Ninja uniforms. They resemble work attire. Wu: Very observant, Zane. We must focus on furthering brand awareness. And here are the fliers I want each of you to pass out in the city. Jay: Ugh, If I have to pass all these out, I may be the one passed out! (Phone rings.) Misako: Oh, that could be our first order! Shh! (Picks up phone) Steep Wisdom, how may be serve you? Kai: Aren't we going to look kind of dorky flying up on our Power Dragons with these things on? Wu: You won't be flying on anything. We're selling tea, not magic. Besides, you all have been relying a little too heavily on your Elemental Powers lately. Real powers come from the inside. Lloyd: It would be our honor, Sensei. Misako: Thank you. I'll let him know right away. (Puts down phone) Nya: Is it a big order? Misao: It's the police. They've asked for Lloyd. There's been a break-in at the museum. (Everyone but Misako gasps) Cole: Go on, I'll take your share. Lloyd: Thanks. I owe you one. Misako: Aren't you going to kiss your mother goodbye? Lloyd: Mom, we've...we've talked about this. I'll catch you on the way back. (Everyone laughs) Wu: Remember, no powers. (Ninja groans) AT THE MUSEUM Noonan: Well, lookie here. The Green Ninja! Feel safer already. Lloyd: I got your call there was a break-in? O'Doyle The Night Watchman over there had quite the scare. Doesn't remember a thing. Noonan: Hasn't been too helpful. Uh, maybe you'll have better luck. Lloyd: Thanks (Walks over to the Night Watchman) O'Doyle: Did you make the call for him? Noonan: No, I didn't. Did you? O'Doyle: Heck, no. I wonder who did? Lloyd: So you were on guard when it happened? (Night Watchman pants) Can you show me what was stolen? (Night Watchman pants some more) I'm, I'm here to help you. (Watchman drags him somewhere. Groans) O'Doyle: Hey, the bathroom's the other way! Night Watchman: I was knocked out. When I came to, I found the only thing stolen was that wasn't even on display. Just a worthless old armor brass plate they call "The Allied Armor of Azure." Lloyd: Why would a thief leave these priceless relics and, and take just that? Night Watchman: Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because when you're in trouble, they say its got the power to summon allies, whether they be friends, foes, even spirits from the Cursed Realm. (Secretly grabs a sledgehammer.) Lloyd: The Cursed Realm? My father's there—(gasps and avoids his attacks) The Allied Armor. You stole it? Night Watchman: So Wu chose you to be the beloved Green Ninja? Silly old man. Lloyd: How do you know Sensei? And if you've got a bone to pick with me, maybe we can discuss things without weapons? (Watchman attacks him, but Lloyd dodges and hits a stack of boxes instead. Lloyd: Hey! (Boxes falls and pins the Watchman to the ground. Lloyd pushes boxes away) I don't want to hurt you. (Figure comes out of the Watchman and possesses a portrait of Chen.) Night Watchman: What's going on? Someone was in my head. (Portrait laughs. Lloyd grabs the painting and smashes it on a statue of Skales. Figure possesses the statue) Morro: Your powers are useless. You think you can hurt a ghost? I can possess anything! (Grabs Lloyd with tail. Goes to possess a pile of sand) Night Watchman: When he was in my head, I saw his thought. The world. The world will be cursed! Lloyd: You're a ghost from the Cursed Realm? But how did you escape? Morro: When your father opened a door, he should've been more careful what came out. (Plunges at Lloyd) Lloyd: Hurry, the Allied Armor! Give it to me! (Watchman gives it to him, but Morro throws him out and got the Armor instead) Night Watchman: Behind you! Lloyd: You can't have the Armor! Morro: The Armor's nice, but it's not the only thing I want to possess. Lloyd: What else do you want? Morro: You! BACK TO THE OFFICERS Noonan: So, if you could choose to be any Ninja, who would you be? O'Doyle: Oh, that's easy. Kai. He's the main one, right? Noonan: No, that's Lloyd. Kai's the— (Lloyd screams. Wind blows on the police, knocking them down.) Noonan: That wind didn't come from outside, it came from inside! (Both screams and runs away) IN NINJAGO CITY Kai: Uh, Steep Wisdom. Enlightenment in a cup! Woman: Steep Wisdom? Never heard of it. (Throws away flier) Cole: Best little tea shop in Ninjago. Zane: First cup is free, with a flier. Jay: Take... Why won't you take the flier? JUST TAKE THE FLIER! (Sighs) Kai: (Groans) I see no one else is having any luck. Jay: Oh. It's as if they think I'm passing out a communicable disease. I mean, sure, I have a cold sore, but it's hardly contagious. Cole: Aah! (He and everyone else backs away) Jay: What? What? Cole: Maybe if we use our powers, we can get this over with. Zane: But Sensei gave us strict instructions not to use our Elemental Powers. Kai: Well, Sensei's not here, and what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I'm in. Is everyone else? Cole: Yes! Jay: Yeah! (Everyone cheers as they run away) Cole: Aah! Huh? Driver: Hey, young man. Watch it! (Cole lifts his car) Whoa! Oh, no. Oh, no. Put, put, put me down! Put me down, I say! Cole: Feeling tired? Out of strength? (Crowd cheers) Yeah! Then get a pick-me-up at Steep Wisdom! Kai: Care to pass the torch? Fire Breather: Sure, let's see what you've got there, Mr. Teapot. Kai: If this isn't your cup of tea, how about this? (Blows Fire on the road to form a teapot shape. Crowd gasps) Steep Wisdom. The hot new place! Jay: Ha! You think that's a crowd? Check this! (Uses Lightning to change all the electronic billboards to Steep Wisdom logo. Crowd cheers) I know, it's shocking, right? Zane: If we're going to use our powers, you may as well do it right! (Summons his Ice Dragon and makes an Ice sculpture of a teapot) (Crowd cheers, but a Wind swept away the fliers, extinguished Kai's fire, and changed the billboards to its original state. Kai tries to blow on his torch, but fails.) Fire Breather: You're such an amateur. Kai: My powers. They're not working! Jay: Mine either! Cole: What do you mean? My powers are—Uh-oh. (Car falls on him. Groans. Crowd laughs) Ow. ouch. Somebody give me a hand. (Kai and Jay helps) Kai: If our powers are gone, that means... (Zane's Dragon disappears. He screams as he falls) Kai: He's kind of fast. (Zane falls and creates a hole in the ground) Whoa. i think he just broke the sound barrier. Zane: (Groaning) I told you we shouldn't use our powers. Jay: What powers? Where did they go? We have to see Wu! AT STEEP WISDOM Misako: (Scoops tea leaves in a bag. Hands it to a customer) I added a little something extra. Zane: Sensei! Jay: It's an emergency! Kai: We need you! Cole: It's important! Misako: Boys, not so loud. Can't you see we have our first customer? Daughter: Wow, the real Ninja! Oh, can you shock me? Jay: Uh...not now, kid. Maybe later, okay? (Whispering to Misako) Where's Wu? Kai: Sensei! Wu: Yes? Kai: We were getting the word out... Cole: ...and there was this wind... Zane: ...and our powers disappeared. Wu: You were using your powers? Jay: Yeah, I know. We're terrible students, but what happened to our powers?! (Wind blows) Wu: If your powers are gone, then something must have happened to... ("Lloyd" approaches the shop) Daughter: It's Lloyd! Wu: I know that wind...That's not Lloyd. Morro: Step aside. Jay: Lloyd! What's wrong with you! Morro: I want a word with your master. Jay: (Noticing his voice got deeper) Whoa, Lloyd's gone through puberty. Cole: What's gotten into him? Zane: I sense some kind of foreign entity has taken over his body. So the question isn't what, but who's gotten into him? Kai: Whoever you are, whatever beef you had with Sensei, you have with us. Give us back our friend! (Morro just cracks his neck and laughs) Cole: How are we supposed to fight a friend? Morro: Let me show you! (Skin turns green and attacks the Ninja. Laughs) Jay: Great, we don't have powers, but he does? (Everyone charges at him, but he easily fends them off) Cole: We may not have powers, but we still know a little thing called Spinjitzu! Ninja, go! Whoa! Ugh. Jay: So not only does he have powers, but he can control the wind, too? Wu: Take the truck! Get them out of here now! Nya, we need to leave too. Nya: But this is our place. Tell me, Sensei. What's happened to Lloyd? Wu: There's no time. Jay: Ninja, Go! Aaaahhh! Whoa. Kai: Our Spinjitzu is worthless against the wind. Morro: Shurikens? Cute. Try this on for size! (Breaks off the propellers of a windmill) Kai: Ugh. Daughter: Get up. Please. Ninja never quit. (Kai gets up, but Misako evacuates with the daughter and her mom. Ninja scream as they are tossed around. Morro enters the shop) Nya: Get out! Morro: Go stock some shelves before you get hurt. Nya: I'll take you on anytime. Wu: Stay back, Nya. It's me he wants. Morro: Not you. Just your father's staff. Wu: I see you've found the Allied Armor, Morro, yet you haven't summoned your friends. Morro: Your pathetic students haven't given me a reason to. (Ninja pant and groan as they are defeated) Jay: Hey, hey, hey! No one calls me pathetic! Wu: You want the staff? Try to take it. Morro: (Grunts) You've gotten old. You used to be a great Sensei. Now you're just a petty shopkeeper. Wu: With age comes wisdom. (Gasps) A secret message engraved on the staff. Morro: The staff of the First Spinjitzu Master. (Uses Wind to grab staff, but Nya knocks him down with a shelf) Nya: I do more than stock shelves. Wu: (Catches staff) Yes. Now we leave. Nya: To the barn! Kai: I am not running away from Lloyd! Wu: We will not win this fight today. Morro: Give me the staff! Jay: Oh, is he crazy? Morro: Foolish Ninja. Why would you try to take me on all by yourself? Kai: Because I promised to look after Lloyd. Nya: Where's my brother? Jay: He's fighting the Green Ninja. Jay, Cole, and Zane: Alone. Kai: I know you're in there, Lloyd. Fight him! (Gets a hold of Morro) Nya: We gotta do something. Morro: The staff is getting away. Let go of me! Kai: (Grunts) Only when you let go of Lloyd! Lloyd: (Breaks free of Morro's possession) Kai... Kai: Huh? Lloyd: Help me... Kai: Lloyd? Is that you? (Grabbed by the Bounty's anchor) Wait, let me go! Cole: A perfect wedgie! Kai: I saw Lloyd! (Morro regains his possession) Put me down! Let me go! Morro: You won't get away that easy. (Uses Wind to pull the Bounty back) Kai: We have to go back. Nya: Sorry, brother. That's what I'm trying to avoid. Oh, no! Kai: Give me your hand! (Tosses Nya back to the wheel) Nya: I've got it! (Pulls lever, making the Bounty fly faster) Morro: NOOOOOOO! Nya: Whew, that was close. The coast is clear. Jay: Spill it, Sensei. What just happened back there, and what have they done to my friend? Cole: Yeah, Sensei. Who was that? Wu: (Sighs) You four were not my first pupils. There was one before you. Kai: Huh? Cole: What? Wu: Morro, the Master of Wind. Nya: Okay, now those lights scare me. We got something on our six. Looks like your Master of Wind just caught his second wind. (Morro, on a Dragon, plunges at the Bounty) of episode. To see more information, click [[Winds of Change|here].] Category:2015 Category:Transcript Category:Possession